Things Change
by TheFlyingGraysons
Summary: She knows him, but she doesn't know how. She cares for him, but she doesn't know why. Why can she not remember? Beast Boy knows she's Terra, but doesn't know how to get her to remember. But Beast Boy will stop at nothing to get Terra back. *Rating may change to M later.* *Summary sucks, I know*


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans, or the scene from Things Change.**

* * *

The Terra lookalike and Beast Boy stood opposite to each other in the hallway of Murakami High, the girl holding a book to her chest.

"Okay, you got two minutes." She said, looking at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy took a deep breath. "Maybe you dont remember, but I do," His voice cracked slightly at the end. "Your my friend, your a Teen Titan!" Beast Boy reached his arms out towards her, and she backed away quickly.

Her arms came down to her sides. "Your wrong." She defiantly told him.

"You dont belong here Terra." Beast Boy's voice held only a hint of sadness that didnt betray all the hurt he held inside him. He held his arms out to her again.

The Terra lookalike's eyes flashed. "Stop_ calling me that!_" She brushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"It's who you are." Beast Boy's pained voice rang with raw emotion.

The girl looked as though she had tears in her eyes, and she looked slightly frightened. "What do you want from me!"

"Why cant things just go back to the way they were? You were so happy then."

There was a moment of silence, and then she spoke. "Things were never the way you remember. Now just leave me alone."

Beast Boy removed his communicator from his belt, and held it out to her. "Here, take this. In case your in trouble, in case you need me, you can call me anytime." His voice was strained, he was trying not to cry.

The girl crossed her arms ovwr her chest. "I dont need it."

"But-" Beast Boy started, but she started walking away.

"Times up." She said as she walked from him down the hallway.

"Terra..." Beast Boy called, his voice full of heartbreak and pain.

She stopped where she was. "Things change Beast Boy," She turned around to face him. "The girl you want me to be is just a memory."

They stood there in silence for a little bit, staring at each other. As they did the girl felt something stir in her chest. Pain, instead of confusion, and love. She didnt know this boy but she loved him and trusted him, and her heart was breaking for him. She was about to speak when a voice blared from his communicator.

"Come in Beast Boy!" Robin shouted from the communicator. Beast Boy looked down at iy to see Robin standing in front of the rest of the team fighting the mysterious thing that turned into whatever it touched. "We need your help!" Then the svreenwent fuzzy, then to black

Beast Boy set it down. He looked back up at the girl. "Come with me." His voice was still pained.

The girl shook her head. "You go. Your the Teen Titan. Thats who you are,thats not me. Im not a hero. Im not meant to save the world. Im just a girl with a Geometry test next period and I haven't studied." The bell rang as she started backing away. The hallway started to fill with students rushing to their next class. She soon dissapered into the crowd.

Beast Boy stood staring after her for awhile. He lifted the communicator and spoke. "Beast Boy to Robin, I'm on my way. Over." Then he turned and ran out into the sunlight, to find his way to the Titans. Just as he was about to shift into an eagle, he recieved a call on his communicator. It was Robin again.

"What's up Robin?" Beast Boy asked, running from the school.

Robin looked annoyed. "It got away again, so I'm going to try researching some more about it, maybe see if I can find anyone with information about it. You can go back to what it is you were doing."

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "Thanks Robin. That's great."

Robin looked slightly worried. "Beast Boy, you oka-"

Beast Boy shut off his communicator, cutting Robin off mid-sentence. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, so he decided to just wait until Terra came out of the school, just so he could be sure she was okay. And if he was being truthful, he was curious as to where she was going to go. Did she have a home? A family?

After about an hour of waiting, students started to pour out of the school, talking and laughing. Beast Boy turned into a sparrow and flew up into the tree, waiting to see Terra. Finally, he spotted her talking to her friends, and they walked out of the schoolyard. Beast Boy turned into a fly and landed in Terra's book bag to listen to what they were saying.

"Amber, how do you think you did on your Geometry test?" the dark haired girl asked.

The red head, Amber, shrugged. "Probably failed. How do you think you did?" Amber asked the Terra lookalike.

She bit her lip. "Well, I think I did okay. I was a little distracted."

"Why?" Amber asked.

"I... Well its just... I feel like I'm missing a part of my life. Beast Boy talked to me again today, and you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I feel like I know him. Like _really_ know him. I just don't know how." The girl finished, her brows crinkling in confusion.

Beast Boy felt hope start to fire up. Maybe he could get her to remember! He just had to keep trying.

"Uck, you mean that little green freak from the titans? Why couldn't it have been Robin that decided to follow you around? At least he's attractive." the dark haired girl scoffed.

Well that kinda hurt Beast Boy.

"Dionne, don't talk like that about him! He's not a freak!" Terra lookalike spit out at the dark haired girl, Dionne.

Dionne's eyes widened. "Why are you even defending that little freak? You know what, I'll see you at the theme park later, you need to cool off for awhile. see ya." With that, she stormed away.

Amber's eye's were shocked. "Woah, you okay?"

The Terra lookalike sighed. "Yeah. I shouldn't have snapped at Dionne, I don't know where that came from. So we're still going to meet at six thirty tonight at the abondoned theme park? Oh, and exactly _whose _bright idea was it to visit an old abandoned most-likely broken theme park?"

Amber through back her head and cackled. "Who knows? All i know is, there was an epic fight there about a year ago between a Teen Titan and some villain named Slade? I dont know exactly but I guess people want to go there and check it out and since its a Friday, you know, why not?"

The girl sighed again. "Okay, well, I'll be there. I'm gonna head home and do my home work so I can go, okay?"

Amber nodded. "See ya later!" then she turned down onto the opposite street and started walking away.

Beast Boy felt his communicator buzzing, so he guessed he had to leave Terra for now. He flew out of her book bag and landed in a tree.

Shifting back to himself, he looked at his communicator to see Starfire. "Hey Star, what's up?"

"The Hive Five are robbing the mall again! Perhaps you could assist us in fighting them?" Starfire smiled.

"Sure Star. I'll be right there!" Beast Boy gave her a goofy grin as usual, and headed towards the mall.

He knew exactly where he was going to be at six thirty tonight.

**Hey c: So this is the first chapter of my _first ever _story, I'm going to have the next chapter posted Thursday the earliest, or Saturday the latest c: I hope you liked it, tell me what you think in a reveiw c: Next chapter will be waaay better, I promise!**

**-TheFlyingGraysons **


End file.
